My Girls ExBoyfriend
by DuplicateMe
Summary: He's a guy that you should feel sorry for. He had the world but he thought that he wanted more.RonHermionepastHarryHermionenow


Title: My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

Author: CG aka Ezrat

Fan dom: Harry Potter

Pairing: RonHermione(past), HarryHermione(now)

Rating: R

Warning: Major Character Break Ups.

Summary: He's a guy that you should feel sorry for. He had the world but he thought that he wanted more. I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then. I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do own the circumstances. I don't own the people. Song by Relient K.

---

_When he was seeing her_

_You could see he had his doubts_

_And now he's missing her_

_Because he knows he's missing out_

_Now it's haunting him_

_The memories like a ghost_

_He's so terrified_

_Cause no one else even comes close_

Harry couldn't feel any pity for Ron. He felt like Ron was acting the fool and to be truthful, he always felt that Ron couldn't handle Hermione. He wasn't right for her. He didn't challenge her. And if anything he only drug her down. Hermione needed someone whom she could have an intelligent conversation with. Some one whom shared some of her views and disagreed with others. She thrived on debates and order and Ron just couldn't keep up with her.

He shook his head.

He could remember the exact moment when Ron had begun to doubt his and Hermione's relationship. Harry had just come in through the door and was wiping the snow from his boots. Hermione had run to hug him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and then started to take his jacket from him, shaking the snow from it. Harry, once the jacket was gone from his shoulders walked to Ron with a wide grin on his face and when he got to him he gave him a hard slap on his back.

Ron just laughed weakly, the whole time watching Hermione and how her face lit as she watched Harry.

It wasn't more than two months later that the arguments had started, and Harry was stuck in the middle, stuck between his first friend and the only women who had ever made him feel truly at home.

It didn't take long for Ron to finally break it off with Hermione and to move on with Luna and for Hermione to run to Harry with tears in her big brown eyes. But still even two years later when everyone would get together Harry would some times see Ron looking at Hermione with that sad look in his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

But Harry was. He was always looking, and Harry could see that Ron was finally regretting letting Hermione go. Harry could understand. Hermione, after all was something special.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

Harry couldn't say that he felt sorry for Ron for breaking up with Hermione. After all if he hadn't then he would never had his chance, because like the Gryffindor that he is he would never have moved in while the two were still together.

He smiled.

But then again he wasn't so much of a Gryffindor that he would pass up and opportunity when it presented itself. In that way he was Slytherin. Best friends ex-girlfriend or not, he loved Hermione. But he did pity Ron a bit for the pain that he eventually went through. Though he wouldn't say that Ron didn't deserve it. After all it was really foolish of him to believe that he could do better than Hermione, especially when it was so obvious that she was an angel.

After all, when ever Harry looked at her he saw his future.

He saw his world.

_So then, along comes me,_

_This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)_

_Who would believe my life_

_Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)_

_Two years ago_

_He left all that debris (left all that debris)_

_Who would of known_

_It would be everything I need_

Harry wasn't a fool. He knew that he didn't deserve Hermione, that she was too good for him and not the other way around. He knew that he was the lucky one to have her. And every morning when he left for work he would say a prayer for her to still be there when he came back, and when he returned and she was in fact still there he would say a prayer of thanks.

He knew Hermione was his angel. The one to keep him striving to wards the light. And he never held onto anything so tight as he did Hermione that fateful day that she came to him with tears in her eyes.

He never in all his years could see this happening. That he would get such a beautiful gift like the one that Hermione had given him the day she muttered those three beautiful words.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

He felt pity for Ron. Truly he did. But the pity never stopped him from smiling his secret smile on the inside when ever Hermione came and hugged and kissed him in front of Ron. Because at everyone of Ron's pained faces he couldn't help but think,

'Yes, it's me she loves now. I give he what she longs for, and even though I know that I don't deserve her I'm a selfish man, and I'll never give her go.'

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be as happy as me_

Harry always looked to Hermione as his savior. And really she was. She saved him from feeling like Ron. Married to a women that he didn't truly love. Because if it hadn't been for Ron breaking up with Hermione and Hermione coming to him then Harry would have married Ginny.

Oh he loved Ginny. She was wild and fiery and so full of life, but she was no Hermione. Her face didn't light up with a smile when she learned something new. Passion didn't spill from her every pore as she debated with someone the way Hermione did. No. No one was like Hermione. And he couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief at Ron's idiocy. Because really, if Ron wouldn't have been so idiotic then he would be in Harry's spot right now.

Happy, and standing in front of the women he loved.

_She and I settled down you can bet_

_That he is going to have to settle for less_

_He's someone that I would hate to be_

_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._

He grinned at Hermione as she stood before him. And she was a sight to behold. She looked so full of life and she glowed as he pulled the white veil up. The white dress against her tanned skin made her look so beautiful and her once frizzy hair was now slick and hung loose.

He and Hermione were getting married and at this moment he wouldn't trade places with Ron for anything.

And as he kissed Hermione, his new bride, all thoughts of Ron flew out of his head.

He didn't think about the sad and longing glances that Ron had been shooting at Hermione the whole day.

He didn't think of Ron as he laid Hermione on her back and kissed her, pressing her scantly clad body into their new bed.

He didn't think of Ron as Hermione moaned his name or as he pressed his lips to her face in small, soft fleeting butterfly kisses.

He didn't think of Ron as Hermione laughed a big rambunctious laugh.

Or as he chased their beautiful son around their yard as Hermione watched from the porch feeding their two month old daughter.

But Ron did think of him. He thought Harry. He thought of Hermione. And he thought of all those fleeting memories.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

Ron was the fool and Harry thanked the gods that his friend wasn't so bright. That he couldn't see the treasure standing before him in the form of Hermione. Because Harry did. Because when Harry looked to Hermione he saw her sparkle.

To Harry she was the first star in the sky that he wished on each night, she was the rain that washed his tears away, and she was the light that fought back the dark in him. She was the world.

And Ron, fool that he is thought that he could do better than the world.

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be as happy as me_

Harry wasn't one for feeling happy at one's pain. But he couldn't help but relish in Ron's failure to see what was right before. Because if it wasn't for Ron then Harry wouldn't be here right now. Because if it wasn't for his mistake then Harry wouldn't have Hermione. He wouldn't be so happy.

Holding his son he walked back towards Hermione and basked in the bright smile she gave him. Oh yes. He owed this all to Ron. His happiness he owed to him.

_If it wasn't for him..._

_If it wasn't for him..._

_I would still be searching..._

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_


End file.
